Many enterprise portal system content administration tools are based upon use of content meta-models. Enterprise portal system administrators use modeling tools to describe and implement enterprise portal content entities, for example business objects and business-object relationships. When using the administrative modeling tools, modeling concept and tool complexity and uncoordinated/inconsistent additions, changes, and/or deletions of and to enterprise portal content entities often result in difficult administration of the enterprise portal system content. An inability to effectively administer enterprise portal content entities often leads to a high total cost of ownership for the enterprise portal system.